


Siblings and Frenemies

by VickeyStar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: But he'll find out, Gabi doesn't like Cain, Lucifer doesnt know why she doesnt, Maybe - Freeform, They've met, like Cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 05:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: She quirks an eyebrow. “Thought you were in Spain.”“I was.” Cain replies, finally meeting her gaze. “Thirty-two years ago.”She shrugs. “Time flies when you’re on the run.”





	Siblings and Frenemies

“Cain.”

He pauses, drink inches away from his lips.

Lucifer smirks, not interfering.

“Gabi.” Cain responds, turning to face her.

She quirks an eyebrow. “Thought you were in Spain.”

“I was.” Cain replies, finally meeting her gaze. “Thirty-two years ago.”

She shrugs. “Time flies when you’re on the run.”

This is when Lucifer decides to step in.

“What’s this I’m hearing about Spain?” He asks, approaching his sister.

She gives him a distracted hug in greeting, still focused on Cain. If he doesn’t know any better, the Devil would say she was afraid to take her eyes off of the condemned man.

“I’ll tell you later.” _Never_.

Her brother nods, understanding her silent message.

“What are you doing here, Cain?” Gabi asks, still staring at him.

“I’m just in the area to solve crime, figure out how to die.” He shrugs. “The usual.”

Her eyes narrow, still suspicious.

“I’m sure.”

Lucifer watches his sister interact with Cain, and is suddenly made aware of the unfriendly tension in the room.

“Alright, you two, I think it’s time for bed.”

“Yes,” Cain responds. “I should be going home, it’s late and I’ve got an early morning tomorrow.”

“Then leave.” Gabi says, voice deceptively kind.

Lucifer notices how she keeps herself between the two of them, as Cain makes his way to the elevator.

Cain leaves, Gabi glaring at him until the doors close.

Later, Lucifer notices her show up everywhere Cain is, even dropping off pudding for Dan at the police station.

edn  



End file.
